With the increasing popularity of body development and exercises for the purpose of increasing tone, size and definition of musculature, various types of machines have been utilized wherein a person pulls cables against resistance. Typically, the resistance on the cable is provided by weights.
Various exercises may best be accomplished by having the cable extend from the exercise machine at a variety of heights, depending upon the nature of the specific exercise and the build of the person using the apparatus. One exercise apparatus which provides height adjustability is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,855 to Sebelle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,740 to VanDerHoeven discloses an exercise apparatus which permits the person to pull a cable generally horizontally, or modify the apparatus to pull the cable from a vertical position. Thus, prior art exercise machines have provided some adjustability to the users, by permitting vertical adjustment of the pulley upon which the cable is wrapped before extending to the weights.
Bodybuilders and others who utilize weight lifting equipment as well as similar exercise equipment, are invariably seeking to create new and different exercises. Commonly, variations on conventional exercises provide enough modification so as to develop different portions of the various muscle groups.
However, none of the prior art devices permit the user to quickly adjust the apparatus from a directly horizontal-pull, to a vertical-pull apparatus. Nor do prior art machines permit adjustability between the horizontal- and vertical-pull orientations.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved adjustable exercise apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus which is adjustable between a horizontal pull and vertical pull orientation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus which is adjustable to a plurality of positions between directly horizontal and directly vertical.
Yet another object is to provide an exercise apparatus which may be simply and easily adjusted to a different position.
Still another object is to provide an adjustable exercise apparatus which is simple to operate and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.